Universe Earth
by AlphawolfBC
Summary: Focuses on OC's 1,000 years after DBZ. I need OC's for this story to work with updates attempted every one or two weeks. Sign up for OC's is closed for the Saga, next sign up is during chapter 4 - 7. Not my main Focus, so keep that in mind for quality. Poll is up for Alisha's Pairing, chose the hero who gets to be with her.
1. Intro to War

**The number of current requested OCs, 2 Good, 1 Temp first saga villain**

**Welcome to a fun story I have decided to write in my free time after school. I'll update every week to every two weeks if I can**

**Create your own OC's and send them to me over PM or review. Most of my time will be focused on The Super Twins Might, my other story**

**OC rules for my other stories won't follow this one**

**If I get a yes for both, and it fits the limits for both, I will put the OC's, with adjusted age, into both of my stories, but remember, this takes place 1000 years after DBZ and GT, so no known relations to the Z-Fighters, besides Majin Buu are allowed, though I might make one of a choice OC's related to a z-fighter, but I won't tell which one**

**Disclaimer = I don't own DBZ and GT**

**this chapter introduced the factions, known races, and My OC Govex Arson**

* * *

OC dragon Ball Story

1,000 years after the events of dragon ball z, all evil has been removed from the universe. In fact, the only populated planet remaining in the universe is earth. The gods forbade any race from living on other planets permanently. Humans, Saiyans, Arcosian, Majins, Namekians, and thousands of other sentient species live on the planet. This story follows the adventures of Govex, a female half Wolfian, half Azure, who is the newly named protector of all good on the planet. The Wolfians were one a feared race from the lost planet Tarcka. They are proud and strong, and many still fear their power, with a tail and a full moon in the sky they change into a great wolf, a wolf version of the great ape; however the knowledge and ability to go Super Wolfian has been lost to the ages. The azures are a mysterious race of supernatural creatures, their races power comes from the souls of others. Their powers don't focus around ki, but are revered as the god's protectors. The more wings they bare, the more power they have.

Four factions exist on this planet, the largest being the Earthling republic( all races), the strongest is the Arcosian Corporation(Arcosians and Majins), the most feared Saiyan Empire(Saiyans and Wolfians), and the Peace Keepers. The Peace Keepers are the only faction without a defined territory; they are always a small group of people led by a half Azure. They are tasked with preventing wars between the other factions.

* * *

Govex's stats

Name: Govex Arson  
Age: 19  
Race: Half Wolfian, Half Azure (can have your own race)  
Height: 6'5  
Weight: 115 pounds  
Build: Lean and define abs, firm triple F breasts, small waist and hips  
Appearance: Round, full face, 10 inch long muzzle, White fur, Raditz's hair with Goku's bangs that's also white  
Clothes (Fighting): Orange gi top, Orange and red Stripes gi pants, Black 5 ton weighted boots/arm bands/ under shirt.  
Clothes (Casual): Baggy black T-shirt, tight-fitting Jeans, blue tennis shoes  
Bio: Born on Mount Paozu to a Wolfian and Azure visiting the Son Goku Memorial. The only half Azure seen sense the previous ones sacrifice killing the previous legendary Super Saiyan. Surpassed Goku from when he fought cell at age 8 and given the position of protector at age 16. Met the new members of the peace keepers when she was 19.  
Wings (Azure only): 8 (max of 10 wings)  
Transformations: none yet (Saiyans, Arcosians, and Majins are the only ones currently allowed to transform, other than choice AU races)  
Technique: Earthling Style (Turtle, Crane, Demon, and Saiyan combined)  
Super Attack: Planet Destroyer, Kamehameha, Galic Gun, Final Flash, Special Beam Cannon  
Ultimate Attack: Spirit Bomb, Dragon Fist, and Ultimate Planet Destroyer  
Likes: Meat, Soda, Fighting, Friends, Saiyans  
Dislikes: Fruits and vegetables, being useless, liars and enemies, Arcosians  
Villain or Hero: Main Hero

Intro to War  
Prologue  
Age: 1776

I jolted up after possibly the hundredth nightmare this month. Looking around my room, I saw that no one was there. I stood and walked into the bathroom and turned on the lights. Closing and locking the door, she went and turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. After the water heated, I stepped in and reveled in the feeling of the warm water making its way through my fur. I thought back to the origin of my nightmares as I shampooed my hair.

Ten years ago, my mother, father and my grandfather were called away on their only mission as Peace Keepers. I followed them in secret and was expecting a one sided fight, and it was, just the wrong side. The legendary super sayian had awoken again after one thousand years, barring the power of thousands of previous Super Saiyans. The fight went on for hours until my grandfather used the Angelius blade to kill the Saiyan, but damage had been done. Half of the Saiyan Empire was destroyed and my family was dead. I met with the god only a week later when they told me at the age of 16 I would become the leader of the Peace Keepers.

After rinsing the shampoo out of my hair, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I turned on the blow drier and stated to dry my hair and the fur on my face. I walked back into my room and got dressed in my training clothes and I walked outside the Peace Keeper HQ near Satan City. I began doing a session of warm up pushups and sit ups before doing a small session of light punches and kicks. After about twenty minutes of this I felt a few powers show up a few feet away, and I knew a fight was coming. A group of weak Arconsian scouts walked towards me with grins on their faces.

"Peace Keeper, abandon your job and let the Arcosian Corporation rule the world", said the leader.

"Why do Arcosians always want to rule", I said facing the soldiers. The strongest Arcosian went to full power and charged right at me, throwing a punch that I carelessly dodged. I retaliated with a paralyzing knee to his gut that had him land and curl up in excruciating pain. I still only stared at the other Arcosians with a smirking face and watched them turn and flee. I looked back at the now dead Arcosian on the ground a few feet away and saw a sight only an Azure could see. The soul of a being before it could go to the otherworld. I walked over to it and cut the chain of the soul from the body and awoke all eight of my wings and absorbed the soul, feeling strength and warmth fill my being. After the feeling had passed I walked back into the house to await the arrival of one of my team mates.

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Govex: 45,000,000,000  
Govex (Azure power level): 80 (high for azure power)**

**First OC Villain (all OC powers are temporary, besides start heros) , Baelfire Sarin: 950,000,000  
Baelfire Sarin (Super Saiyan): 47,500,000,000,  
Baelfire Sarin (Azure power): 90**

**Hero OC, Artix Polaris: 1,500,000,000  
Artix Polaris (Current Final Form): 45,000,000,000**

**Hero OC, Kazuya Jakushi ( JK for short): 900,000,000(strong than all BASES but Piccolo)  
JK (Super Saiyan): 45,000,000,000  
JK (Super Nova):54,000,000,000 (Can't use if using super, 60x base instead of 50x but last 10 Mins)**

**Temp Villain: ****Kon:24.000.000**

**Kon Ikarus Awaken Light:100 000 000 000**  
**Kon Ikarus Fallen Light:100 000 000 000**

**Arcosians(all individually): 1,500,000**

**Arcosian CEO: 100,000,000,000**

**Saiyan King: 100,000,000,000**

**Earthling President: 100,000,000,000**

**Legendary Super Saiyan(mentioned): 1,000,000,000,000**

**Previous Half Azure Guardian: 900,000,000,000**

* * *

**Shooting for 5 OC's to continue, 3 for good and 2 evil, evil will pull a Vegeta and become good in the second saga**


	2. Friends and Foes

**Hello everyone, SYOC is closed for this saga, this is another short chapter with not a lot of action but it introduces the OC's, Govex's future powers and the Villain OC**

**Description of OC's, good and bad, as well as confirmed first saga power levels at the end of the chapter**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball **

**All of the chapters following this one will be in Govex's POV, third person is too hard**

* * *

Friends and Foes  
Chapter 2  
Age 1776

3rd person

Govex sat next to the door and just stared into the sky waiting for the other four members of the group to arrive. The first one to get back from his mission was Govex's best friend since she was a child, Kazuya Jakushi, but we all just call him JK for short, a half saiyan and half novarian. He landed with a heavy thud just a few away from me causing a crack in the ground. Govex frowned at him for damaging the ground of her house, again. She stood and walked over to him and jabbed him in the chest causing him to flinch in pain.

"You did it again" Govex fussed.

"Hey, you know me, just trying to make a good entrance", said JK while clutching his chest.

"Yeah, just don't do it again please, I can't fix the ground every time you do that, so how much do we get this time", Govex asks.

"Fifty million zeni, and a few Arcosian assasins on the side", he said.

"Same here, minus the zeni", Govex sighs. "They never learn do they?"

"Nope", he says with a smile.

Hearing clapping, they looked up and saw our other friend Artix Polar, possibly the only arcosian on the planet that they like, as he descended to the ground next to them. After landing, he walked over with the biggest smirk on his face. Govex glared at the arcosian wondering what joke he would pull this time, but he just stood there. She smiled and turned back to the house behind them and started to walk towards it figuring she could just watch tv while she waited. She didn't get a few steps before she felt someone grab her ass, and turned, glaring at the smirking arcosian, still retracting his hand. She threw a punch at the unsuspecting arcosian catching him right in the eye. As he fell to the ground clutching his swollen eye, Govex continued her walk to the house. As she entered she heard the clank of plates being put out on the table in the dining room. She looked into the room and saw the next member of the team prepping the table for dinner. She looked to the clock and saw that it was around 5:30pm, she then looked back in and instantly knew what we were having for dinner, mainly because of the smell; it was steak and fish. She looked at Alisha Harper, the team mate prepping dinner tonight, and smiled, she was probably just starting dinner because the food smelled raw. Govex walked to the couch and plopped down and decided against watching tv and chose to read a book instead. She grabbed her book on the table nearby and began to read the book. Its title was _The Super Wolfian_, the story being a guess of how the legend was born. She then thought back to my attempt to ascend, it was difficult and she decided to call a quits on the whole ascending after trying the Arcosian, Saiyan, and Novarian ways of unlocking their transformations but all failed, that's when she decided to read the book, to memorize the hundreds of possible ways to transform. After learning another fifty some methods, she looked up and saw the final member of the team, Kon, staring at her, he was a mystery, but he could also be the strongest member of the team, if he unlocks his transformations that is. Even with them being temporary, she knew that with his potential, he could permanently gain control of his transformations. She looked at the smile on his face and put a smile on her own face to match his. Govex stood as she heard Alisha shout the dinner was ready and everyone went into the dining room and sat preparing to eat. After praying to the gods for protection from evil, they devoured the food faster than starving full-blooded saiyans. Afterwards, the group of five friend s went to the living room for movie night with Alisha, the only human on the team, picking the movie. She chose her favorite movie, Die Hard, while Govex sat wondering what the movie was about but decided to stay quiet about it, due to the fact that everyone else seemed exited. She stood, told the others to call her back in when the movie starts, mainly because of their hour of preparation.

Once outside, Govex walked to the gravity chamber on the other side of the house. She entered and walked to the console and set the gravity to 500x earth's gravity and began an intense session of shadow sparing, even going as far as throwing full powered ki attacks at herself, one blast had the misfortune of hitting her tail and causing a spark to flare up around her when her anger almost reached its peak. She then blacked out but her body continued the transformation that was occurring. Her white hair, besides the bangs, stood strait up and shortened to a reasonable length (Gohan Cell saga super saiyan 2 length), and turned a startling dark blue, her bodies fur turning the gold of a Super Saiyan transformation and standing on end, her eyes went from black to a light orange, her nose also going orange. The mentally unconscious Super Wolfian looked around before droping to the ground in her base form again. Meanwhile, JK had come to get her to watch the movie and saw the end of her ascension and could only gawk at the power she produced, he officially declared her the strongest being currently alive. He walked into the now off gravity chamber and picked the girl up of the floor and carried her back into the house and lied down on the couch with the sleeping Wolfian still in his arms. The sleeping girl bore a soft smile on her face, her tail wrapping around her own waist as JK signaled Alisha to start the movie and looked at the woman top of him, wrapping his tail around her and twisting it around her wolf tail

Meanwhile, near the heart of the Saiyan Empire, a furious half- saiyan walked towards the boarder of the Earthling Republic, with the intention of eradicating every human in the Rebublic after completing a near suicidal training session.

* * *

**All of the OC's for the first chapter**

**Name: Kazuya Jakushi (aka KJ)**

**Age: 19**

**Race: Half Saiyan, Half Novarian(Novarians are strong like Saiyans just more tech smart as well)**

**Height: 6'9**

**Weight: 175**

**Build: Lean, Muscular build fit for a taller person**

**Appearance: Ultimate Gohan's Hairstyle and Facial Features (not an exact clone, though) he has an excited smirk on his face when fighting other than that he's pretty much smiling**

**Clothes (Fighting): Black Piccolo-inspired Gi, Red 6 ton arm bands. And a Red Belt,Shies and Cape like Piccolo's**

**Clothes (Casual): Black Short Sleeve Hoodie(unzipped) over a Red T-shirt , Black Jeans, Red High Tops**

* * *

**Name: Artix Polaris**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Arcosian**

**Height: 5"03**

**Weight: 105lb**

**Build: Has a light build, though not physically strong he is very fast.**

**Appearance: Head, chest and part of the arms and legs are light blue. While the shiny, dome parts on his head, shoulders, wrists, ankles, and chest are silvery grey. His face and the rest of his body is pitch black. Artix also has two horns on his head, one pair is longer, black, and slightly curved while the other set is shorter, straight, and are the same color as the head. Markings on the face are blue and his eyes are light green.**

**Clothes: brown cloak that helps hide his appearance**

* * *

**Name: Baelfire Sarin**

**Race: Half Saiyan Half Half Azure**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 90 pounds**

**Build: muscular and lean.**

**Appearance: Tan brown skin, black hair that goes to his jaw and is wavy, dark brown eyes.**

**Clothes: navy blue long pants, black boots, maroon sleeveless open shirt tied with a golden obi belt, and twin golden wrist bands.**

* * *

**Name: Alisha Harper**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Half Human, Half Saiyan**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight: 104 pounds**

**Build: Slight gymnast type build, C-cup b***, notable hips and small waist**

**Appearance: Caramel brown skin, blue eyes, slightly curled dark brown hair.**

**Clothes (Fighting): Blue gi top, Blue gi skirt, Red weighted boots/ arm bands/ belt/ under shirt**

**Clothes (Casual): Blood red jacket, cleavage exposing purple shirt, tight-fitting blue jeans, black boots and an emerald necklace.**

* * *

**Name: Kon**

**Age:15**

**Race:Half human/Half Ikarus**

**Height:6'2**

**Weight:120 pounds**

**Build:lean and athletic, not too muscular**

**Appearance:Oval face, blue eyes and messy blue hair (goten's hair at the end of dbz )he has blue ancient mark in his wast and his left shoulder thats the only Ikarian thing he has**

**Clothes:A blue gi and a white t shirt under his gi, a black belt and white shoes(like piccolo's)**

**Casual Clothes:a pair of blue jeans,black polo shoes, and a red t shirt**

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Govex: 50,000,000,000**  
**Govex (Super Wolfian):3,750,000,000,000**

**JK: 47,000,000,000**  
**JK (Super Saiyan): 2,350,000,000,000**  
**JK (Super Nova): 2,820,000,000,000**

**Artix Polaris: 46,500,000,000**  
**Artix (Transformed): 1,395,000,000,000**

**Kon: 24,000,000**  
**Kon Ikarus Awaken Light: 3,000,000,000,000**  
**Kon Ikarus Fallen Light: 3,000,000,000,000**

**Alisha: 45,000,000,000**

**Baelfire Sarlin: 60,000,000,000**  
**Baelfire Sarlin: 3,000,000,000,000**


	3. Arrival of Rev,Rise of the Super Wolfian

**Hello, quick update, but this is actually my longest chapter from BOTH of my stories, if people tell me I can, I would like to use OC's in this story in my other story, I actually do better at AU than adjusting cannon. And I got another temp Villain.**

**Sorry to SaiyanKj for accidentally spelling Kj as Jk in the previous chapter.**

**This chapter will hold Fights and training**

**I also thought of some deeper relationships than just friends, like Govex, if Saiyan approves, I will make it so that Govex will eventually get together with Kj**  
**and If I get approval from the other OC creators I will set up a poll that will determine the other pairings. I really hope that is ok, and just tell me if you don't like the idea**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Dragon Ball **

* * *

Arrival of Rev, Rise of the Super Wolfian  
Chapter 3  
Age 1776

I bolted up from my slumber after the same recurring nightmare. The strange thing to me was that my slumber was initially peaceful. I quickly got out of bed and took a shower then went to the kitchen. I went to the fridge and pulled out chocolate chips and pancake mix. I spent the next hour making breakfast for everyone while keeping track of the time. It was 7:55 when I was done and Kj is usually the first one to wake up at 8 am exactly. I was finally able to watch his morning routine, and it was interesting. The first thing he did was walk to the fridge and pulls out the jug of milk and takes a big gulp of it. He turned towards the counter and, from the hungry look in his eye, I could tell he saw the stack of hundreds of pancakes on the counter and he grabbed a plate, grabbed fifty pancakes, and quickly sat next to me, not realizing I was there, and began eating at a speed that made a lightning bolt seem like it went at a snail's pace. I giggled, stood and went to the gravity chamber at the back of the house. I turned the gravity to 1,000x earth's gravity and nearly collapsed, but I quickly got back up and began doing some Katas. Once I was done with my last kata, I did a couple thousand one finger pushups and sit ups. I then activated the target probes and shot high powered ki blasts at them and they all deflected of them and I had to go around dodging all twenty blasts that came at me. Unfortunately, one blast hit the control console and added an extra x500 to the gravity. I fell to the ground and almost had both of my legs break, but I kept moving as fast as possible. If even on blast hit me, it would be game over. Flipping over a blast, I fired back at it and caused all the blasts to explode and blow up the gravity chamber in a powerful blast that shook the house to its foundations. I was wobbling on the rubble of the GR, and saw Alisha run towards me and grab me before I hit the ground and I passed out.

I opened my eyes a few hours later and saw Alisha at the healing chamber console, Kj sitting on a chair in the corner, his had clenched and his face etched with worry and I could sense the others in the living room. I still couldn't move, showing me my body was bad off. I could still feel the healing fluid rush through the fur of my half-naked body. I decided to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but I couldn't sleep. I watched Alisha walk over to Kj and heard her say something about a few days. I watched them perk up and rush off with everyone else as we felt two huge powers start killing people in the earthling republic and couldn't help but think that the one day I needed to help my friends, I can't.

Few hours earlier  
Baelfire's POV

I had, after a long walk, reached the boarder to the Earthling Republic. Before I could proceed further, however, I saw a round pod crash to the ground a few feet away. Out came a man that reminded me of a Saiyan, except his armor was far more advanced, tech wise. It reminded me of Deathstroke's armor from the human video game Batman: Arkham Origins in its physical appearance, minus the mask. I clenched my fist in anger at the thought and began walking towards him. I stopped when he held out his hand towards me and grinned.

"Where is Kj", he asked.

"I don't know, but if we cause even a small amount of chaos he is likely to come running", I told him.

"As long as we don't kill a lot of innocents I'm good with a little chaos", the full Novarian replied.

"If I am going to be working with you I would like to know your name", I asked. The only thing the guy said before we took off to lure out the Peace Keepers was Rev.

Present  
Kj's POV

Even with our first jobs as a group coming up, I still couldn't stop thinking of how Govex would miss this fight. She would be furious when she returned in the next few days. The other Saiyans and I transformed and flew faster towards the two powers currently ravaging the Republic. Winds flying past us in both directions made me realize that Artix was transforming as well. I watched as he caught up to us without even trying. Before we even arrived at the ravaged land, an orange boot slammed into my face, sending me soaring through the air. An energy blast sent me crashing into the planet. I looked up and saw the others being pounded by a man who was obviously a saiyan, but what startled me was the fact that he had azure wings. I couldn't help them as I saw him fire several Special Beam Cannons at us and left only Kon standing there, the blue marks on his face had turned purple, his eyes yellow and filled with insanity, his ki felt evil; a contrast to its usual feeling. An armored knee crashed into my stomach forcing me to cough up blood. I threw a punch at the super Novarian that was easily dodged, followed by a quick kick to his knee that was blocked. Slamming two feet into his stomach and using his momentum, I launched myself backwards only to be slammed into the ground by a kick to the stomach by Kon. Standing, I glared at my two foes and sent all of my energy to my right fist. I brought my hands together while dropping my Super Saiyan form and going Super Nova, right before I shot the blast, I put the energy back into one hand and drew it back.

"OMEGA FLAMING FINAL HAAAAAAA", I shouted launching my signature ultimate attack. When I finally let up I saw that the only damage done to the Novarian was that his armor was destroyed, leaving him with his orange gloves, boots, and black spandex suit. I was powerless to stop the Angelus blade used by Baelfire from piercing my stomach. The only one of the villains to stay next to me was the Novarian who was trying to stop the bleeding. Kon and the Saiyan had walked off to find my hiding friends.

Govex's POV

I felt several massive powers in the same spot my friends were and I felt completely helpless. I felt all my friends' powers drop to dangerously low levels, and I began to panic. But I still couldn't even move a finger to help. But then it happened, Kj's power dropped completely and I felt something in me break. I roared in fury, the healing chamber exploded, and my power skyrocketed. My power forced my hair to shoot up, my hair also turning dark blue, my fur turned gold, and my eyes and nose turned orange. Unlike last time however, I was still conscious. I walked over to the nearby mirror to do a quick look over to memorize the physical appearance. I also noticed the only clothes I had on were very tight fitting sports bra and biker shorts. I didn't care, the only thing I could think of at that time was that those monsters had killed Kj, they killed my best friend, and they killed my crush. Now I will kill them. I blasted out of the house at tremendous speed and reached the battle zone in a matter of minutes. When I arrived, I saw a full Novarian getting beat down by a Saiyan and Kon. The Saiyan saw me and directed Kon to attack me. He charged at me but I knocked him out with a simple round house kick to the back of his neck, knocking him out of his transformation. Kon quickly shot off to find all of our fallen friends and get them to the remaining healing chambers, he even retrieved Rev from the crater he was now planted in, leaving me to face off against Baelfire Sarin in an almost exact replica of Goku's face of with Frieza.

* * *

**OC intro**

**Name: Revolt (Rev for short)**

**Age: 17**

**Race: Full Novarian**

**Height: 6'5**

**Weight: 170**

**Build: Goku in Super Saiyan God form(Muscular but lean)**

**Appearance: Raditz Hairstyle and Facial Features (not a clone) he has an arrogant smirk on his face all the time until he turns a new leaf then he'll have a mix between an arrogant smirk and an excited smirk like Raditz's)**

**Clothes (Fighting): Black spandex like Buu Saga Vegeta with orange boots and gloves**

**Clothes (Casual): Unbuttoned Black Dress shirt over a orange T-shirt, Black Jeans, and Orange High Tops**

**Bio: Born on Novaria, Volt is one of the five full Novarians under the age of became stronger than the Z-Fighters at age 12, due to the gravity of Novaria being 50x that of Earth's. He achieved Super Nova form at age 15, and mastered it at age 17. He heard about KJ from an Acrosian and when he heard of how easily he had injured some elites for attacking him for being a half breed, he instantly thought of him as a rival, seeing as how he hates Acrosians too. His ultimate goal is too become stronger than him. He travels to Earth to see the fruits of his training on his completely clueless Half Breed Rival**

**Transformations: Super Nova**

**Technique: Novarian-Style (Fight aggressively)**

**Super Attack: XenoBlast (Purple version of Bardocks move he used against Frieza before he got killed), Solar Beam (Big Bang Attack Stance, but instead of a ball its a beam, it becomes stronger the brighter it is in the area)**

**Ultimate Attack: Ultimate XenoBlast, Lunar Beam( Same as the Solar Bean just Moonlight reliant instead of sunlight)**

**Likes:Fighting, Novarians, Family, KJ ( after changing to good), and A Good Challenge**

**Dislikes: Vegetables, being Helpless, enemies, and Arcosians**

**Unlike Kj, he can stay in the form for an infinite amount of time, if he wants to**

**Artix Polarus' transformation: when Artix trans forms he grows a few inches, grows two long spikes on his back, his tail grows a light blue spike on the tip, gains a light blue face mask, and buffs up slightly.**

* * *

**Power Levels**

**Govex: 75,000,000,000**  
**Govex (Super Wolfian): 5,625,000,000,000**

**Kj: 47,000,000,000**  
**Kj (Super Saiyan): 2,350,000,000,000**  
**Kj (Super Nova): 2,820,000,000,000**

**Artix Polaris: 46,500,000,000**  
**Artix (Transformed): 1,395,000,000,000**

**Kon: 24,000,000**  
**Kon Ikarus Awaken Light: 3,000,000,000,000**  
**Kon Ikarus Fallen Light: 3,000,000,000,000**

**Alisha: 45,000,000,000**

**Baelfire Sarlin: 60,000,000,000**  
**Baelfire Sarlin: 3,000,000,000,000**

**Revolt: 47,000,000,000**  
**Revolt (Super Nova): 2,820,000,000,000**


	4. Power of Venator, Death of a Hero

**Welcome back, last time Govex went Super Wolfian, the Chapter is short, but a good third of it is fighting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z, but I own Govex and the Special guest appearance**

* * *

Power of Venator, Death of a Hero

I stared at the floating half-saiyan with nothing but hate. Before even a word was shared I jammed my fist in the center of his chest with a gunshot style crack, sending him flying into a distance. I flew behind the man and tossed my knee into his back that launched him into the upper atmosphere. I saw him catch himself only a few feet in front of me.

Baelfire charged at me and punched my muzzle, with his fist bouncing off of my face. I pulled my lips up in a snarl and cocked my fist back, preparing to end this fight. Before I could attack, he sprouted his nine wings and shattered them, using Letvus Venir to launch useless flames at me.

I dusted of the ash that had settled in the fur of my shoulders. I resumed my snarl as I prepped a small ki blast and fired, the small ball of energy burning a hole through his shirt before exploding and launching him back down towards the planet. I pursued him at max speed, landing on the ground before him and throwing up a punch that, combined with his previous momentum, shattered his ribs and practically forcing him to cough up his own lung. I kick his face effectively breaking his nose and sending him skidding across the ground in pain. I smirked and walked over to him, picking up the crumpled body of the saiyan. I prepped a Special Beam Cannon to kill him.

Before I could hope to fire, I watched his wing sprout up and shatter, incasing him in a dull, white light. He grabbed my fist and started to crush my hand making me collapse in pain. I heard his bones snap and crack as the put themselves back into their proper place, but not reattaching. This power was familiar with me; I personally have used it only a few times. Venator, the Azure power of semi-immortality. Venator dulls pain completely and actually multiplies the users' power by 10x the number of wings so 9 wings is current power times 90, leaving me truly helpless. I spread my own eight wings and prepped Venator, but he kicked me into the nearby forest before I could use it. He fazed in behind me and punched the back of my head and launching me into the ground. I turned and fired my Final Flash at him, hitting him head on. I relaxed and prepped to leave to return home to see Kj, but I was stopped by a ki blast that sent me back words into a tree back first, the wood splintering and piercing my skin. I yanked myself out of the hole in the tree and watched it collapse behind me.

I turned back to look at Baelfire and watch helplessly as he charged me with an angelus blade. I prepped for the same fate as Kj and closed my eyes when I felt an enormous power appear before me, two in fact. I opened my eyes and saw a man in a solid black gi with a grey undershirt. The woman next to him was an arcosian that looked like a female Frieza with black instead of pink, and keeping the rest as white. Both of them sporting halos above their heads, which slowly faded away.

I watched as they charged Baefire, their powers reaching their maximum. I was helpless as they butchered the man. I started to walk forward when another being blocked my path, this one facing me with a warm smile on his face.

"It's alright, that man won't hurt the earth anymore", the man said.

"Why, how", I asked.

"We grew tired of evil on the planet, the gods asked us if they could make earth the universes only true home for the people of the universe", he said. "We agreed, only if they kept the planet safe, they have failed, we are staging an intervention of the current threat."

"Thank you, but I didn't need any help", I replied.

"Leave this to us", he said.

"This is MY fight, he hurt my best friend now I will kill him", I shouted. His smile turned to a frown and he sent a ki blast at me sending me hurtling through the air and into the lake near the Peace Keepers home. I waited there for what was probably hours before my fully healed friends rescued me.

I woke up to see most of my friends standing and staring at me through the glass of the pod. As it opened, I looked at the ones that were there, Artix, Kon, Alisha, even Rev, but Kj wasn't there. I looked to Artix who just looked away. I ran to Kj's room, to a sight that left me in tears. Lying on his bed, his soul still chained to his body, was the bloody corpse of my first true friend and crush. I walked over to his side and broke the chain between his soul and his body and carried his soul outside of the house.

Spreading my wings, I shot up into the air at light speed and used my Azure powers to cross through the veil into other world.

Few people die nowadays except for by age, so I wasn't surprised to see only around thirty old souls floating in the line. I released the ball of energy and watched it form into Kj, causing me to smile. I hugged the now bodied soul and felt both his arms and tail wrap around me returning the hug. I stole a glimpse at the line and noticed that Baelfire wasn't there, so he must be in hell right now. We walked, hand in hand, to King Yemma to get him signed into the afterlife. I also couldn't help but notice that two of the people who helped me fight Baelfire standing there. When we got Kj signed in, Yemma directed us over to the two beings standing before us.

"Who are you", asked Kj as we reached the pair.

"I am Son Gollen and this is Kate Cold (Kate is the same Kate as in my other story, and because her name isn't related to any form of cold or cooling device, her last name is cold)", said the soul of the once most powerful being in the universe.

"You must be Kj, you know, we actually have a friend named Kj, what a coincidence", said Kate

"You two helped me fight Baelfire, have you seen him go through here", I asked, concern written on my face.

"Actually, now we haven't, which is strange because I hit him with my ultimate attack and we all came right back here afterward", Gollen said.

"He's still alive", I shout.

"Yes he is, and he isn't supposed to die for quite a few years", shouted King Yemma form his massive desk.

"And he will arise again in three years, stronger than ever with an even stronger ally", said a young, short, purple skinned man with a white mohawk, dressed in what I could guess was a posh Kai outfit.

"Then I shall as well", said Kj.

"Kj, I need you with me on Earth", I said panicking.

"I need to do this to protect you, and everyone", he replied in a caring voice. "I also need to beat Rev, if I don't, we'll have another Vegeta on our hand, someone always annoying us with the intention defeating me", he laughed.

"Fine, but if you're not stronger than me by the time you're revived, I will kick you out of Peace Keeper HQ for a month", I replied

"Then I guess I better train hard", he said.

"So he will train with me, and I will help him unlock his second level", announced Gollen from the background.

"And maybe I can have a decent sparring partner, someone not ridiculously overpowered or weaker than an ant", yelled a short man with spiky black hair.

"Vegeta, why aren't you on the supreme kai's planet", asked Kate.

"Kakarot is back, I need help taking him down", said Vegeta.

"Who", I asked.

"Goku has been having phases recently where the part of his brain that houses his Kakarot side of him awakens and his true, evil side of him takes over", said Gollen.

"Good luck you four", I said as I walked back to the entrance. I spread my wings and with a final wave of my hand, returned to the world of the living

Unknown POV

I arrived on earth and looked around the scarred battleground, my Saiyan and Wolfian soldiers spreading out around the landscape, securing the landing site. I walked to the end of the long trench run through the ground. At the end, I saw my target, a powerful ally that will be my key for finally conquering the earth, and finally achieving universal domination. Baelfire Sarin, the final Legendary Super Saiyan.

* * *

**Bet you didn't see Gollen, Vegeta, Kate, and Goku coming into play or the Kakarot persona of Goku showing**

**Anyway onto the Power Levels**

**Govex: 75,000,000,000**  
**Govex (Super Wolfian): 5,625,000,000,000**

**Kj: 47,000,000,000**  
**Kj (Super Saiyan): 2,350,000,000,000**  
**Kj (Super Nova): 2,820,000,000,000**

**Artix Polaris: 46,500,000,000**  
**Artix (Transformed): 1,395,000,000,000**

**Kon: 24,000,000**  
**Kon Ikarus Awaken Light: 3,000,000,000,000**  
**Kon Ikarus Fallen Light: 3,000,000,000,000**

**Alisha: 45,000,000,000**

**Baelfire Sarlin: 60,000,000,000**  
**Baelfire Sarlin(Super Saiyan): 3,000,000,000,000  
Baelfire Sarlin (Super Saiyan plus Venator): 270,000,000,000,000  
****Baelfire (heavily injured, post Venator): 0.95**

**Revolt: 47,000,000,000**  
**Revolt (Super Nova): 2,820,000,000,000**

**Unknown Being: 400,000,000,000,000**

**Goku/Kakarot: 500,000,000,000,000**

**Gollen and Kate: 1,000,000,000,000,000**

**Vegeta: 2,500,000,000,000**


	5. Otherworld Battle, Alishas a Saiyan

**Welcome back everyone, as always I attempt at a good fight, and fail at a long chapter**

**Well prepare for a battle between friends and personalities and a secret is revealed about one of the living hero**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball**

**a poll is up for Alisha's mate, one the heroes and heroes/Villains that are in the story, any future characters won't be put in a pairing unless their is both a male AND female OC available**

* * *

Otherworld Battle, Alishas a Saiyan

Kj's POV

I walked out of the Supreme kais house wearing my new gi. I looked towards my mentor wondering if this was the right thing to do. It had been almost a full year since I saw Kate and while I have gotten stronger, I still had yet to catch her power which had only grown tremendously. I stared at Kakarot, the evil persona having taken over long ago, chained to the newly repaired Z-sword. He stared calmly at me as I began to throw quick jabs at Gollen. Vegeta and Trunks were talking with Goten a little ways away. I returned focus as Gohan joined in on the spar, easily knocking me a couple feet back. I powered up to my maximum Super Saiyan power and charged them, but every kick; every punch was dodged without effort. I dropped super Saiyan and went Super Nova but was still left with the same effect. I fired my Flaming Final attack, which was deflected into Gohan dealing a small amount of damage.

We all froze when a clang was heard. I looked towards Goku and saw he wasn't there. I spun, searching for the Saiyan only to watch his fist imbed itself in my stomach. I fell to my knees and was helpless when Goku's barrage of attacks rained down on the unprepared warriors. I struggle to my feet only to feel someone chop the back of my neck, knocking me out painlessly.

Gollen's POV

It had to be done, if Goku thought Kj was dead, he would spare the man a cruel fate. I flashed into my Super Saiyan 4 and charged dad, hoping I could win. I drove a fist into the back of his neck launching him at Vegeta. Vegeta then drove a knee into Goku's chin launching him up into the air. I watched as Vegeta grabbed Goku and repeatedly jabbed his face. Goku countered with an elbow to Vegeta's chest, and then I flew at Goku and drove a kick into the side of his knee, shattering it. Kakarot screamed and charged a Kamehameha and shot it at KJ. I phased in front of the unconscious man and held up my arms much like Piccolo when he saved Gohan and took the full blast from a now super Saiyan 5 Goku. I screamed in pain as the blast tore my skin to pieces, my halo fading. I hit the ground just as Kj was waking up

Kj's POV

I saw the worst sight possible, a screaming and splitting Goku, Vegeta glaring at the evil energy. But worst of all, was seeing the crying eyes of Kate, Sugar, and their mates kids all surrounding the butchered corpse of my mentor. Rage filled me worse than when Govex went Super Wolfian, pain forcing me into a crouch. My hair elongated a couple of inches and lightning appeared around me, but my transformation wasn't done yet. My back arched and my hair began to grow again till it reached the back of my knees, my eyebrows disappeared. I stood next to the family prepping to charge Kakarot as both Goku and Vegeta also prepped to charge the Legendary Super Saiyan Five (yes Goku and Kakarot split much like Piccolo and Kami, but unlike them, when one dies the other won't) . The three of us attacked Kakarot with little effect, even with two Super Saiyan Fives on our side. Goku and Vegeta nodded to each other and flew to an equal distance apart, and apparently Kakarot recognized the technique and charged the two. I blocked his heavy punch aimed at Vegeta, and began the biggest clash on the planet since Goku's battle with Kid Buu. I saw a flash in the corner of my eye but I didn't care, I pressed on, actually driving the power house back albeit barely. I jumped back and prepped my ultimate attack, the Orange Flamming Finale, while Super Saiyan 5 Gogeta prepped his x500 Kamehameha Spirit Bomb (a quickly charged saiyan saga sized spirit bomb assisted by a x500 Kamehameha). We shot at the same time and watched as Kakarot was incinerated, the persona of Goku gone from this universe. Gogeta shot a ball of life energy at Gollen and the downed man shot up, obviously in severe pain, especially when his family grabbed him, Gogeta, whose form was seconds away from dropping walked up to me and slapped a cheerful hand on my back, obviously he took after Goku in his personality. When the two split, Vegeta grunted and flew off; grumbling that the next time a fusion took place he would be in charge. Goku just grinned, tightened his famous orange gi, and turned to go off and find Chi Chi and Gohan, who was knocked away at the start of the fight

"So Gollen, when do we start training again", I asked with a grin to which the butchered man sweat dropped.

Govex's POV

Why me, why now, how could Alishia be this scary. I, of all people, was stuck with her during every one of her periods. I can't even begin to explain how I was the one they picked to stay with her, maybe it was because we are both girls. I went to go to the kitchen to get a "light" snack when she dragged me off to the GR, now why is she so interested in fighting something. I turn to her as we get into our stances, the gravity set to 500x earth's gravity. We bolted at the other with the intention of knocking her out, but she somehow blocked my attack, so I kept at the assault of punches, these however all made it through her guard. I jumped back and dropped my stance and turned to shut off the gravity after thinking I had won only to have my wrist nearly broken by the woman, I turned to see her growling at me, a strange power emitting off of her. I jumped back into my stance and prepped to defend myself, because she was now stronger than I am. She started twitch slightly, her hair beginning to stand on end, and began to flash gold. I looked into her now teal eyes and saw pure rage, and with a shout her hair stood even straighter and stayed a beautiful golden yellow before she collapsed and smashed her head against the console, shutting off the gravity. Before I could move, her eyes went white, her muscles becoming extremely visible under her training gi. Her rage had fueled my one true nightmare and fear, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Before she charged me, I sent a telepathic message to Artix, Kon, and Rev, telling them that Alisha is too much to handle and that she is actually half-Saiyan.

* * *

**So Goku and Kakarot split because of Gollen, next chapter will have another gap, after a quick fight scene first.**

**In the MAIN FIGHT Kj will only have access to SSJ2 because of his living bodies limitations**

**Power Levels**

**Govex: 100,000,000,000  
Govex (Super Wolfian): 7****,500,000,000,000**

**Kj: 60,000,000,000  
Kj (Super Saiyan): 3,000,000,000,000  
Kj (Super Nova): 3,600,000,000,000  
Kj (Super Saiyan 2): 150,000,000,000,000  
Kj (Super Saiyan 3): 750,000,000,000,000**

**Alisha: 55,000,000,000  
Alisha (Super Saiyan): 2****,750,000,000,000**

**Goku/Kakarot: 500,000,000,000,000  
Legendary SSJ5 Kakarot: 125,000,000,000,000,000**

**SSJ 5 Gogeta: 200****,000,000,000,000,000**

**Gollen and Kate: 1,000,000,000,000,000**

**Vegeta: 2,500,000,000,000**


	6. Super Wolfian versus Super Saiyan

**Sorry, sorry, SORRY i'm late updating, I've been having trouble with school and I have been trying to bring my grades back up**

**The chapter is also shorter than I would have liked, but at least it is something**

**I don't know when i'll update again, but I hope I'll have time to soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon ball Z**

* * *

Super Saiyan vs. Super Wolfian

I fell into my stance in front of the bulky female LSSJ, charging to my max. Finally, we charged the other, Alisha's fist easily embedded itself in my face. I launched backwards and landed hard on my back, after a few seconds I stood and spat out blood. I shot forward, driving a kick into her knee, a heavy crack resonating but Alisha acted as if she was unaffected. Alisha appeared before me and launched a full powered punch on the top of my head and drove me down into the GR floor. I barely pulled myself out of the hole and went into my Super Wolfian form, only to be forced out of the transformation and through the wall by her low thrown kick. I struggled to stand, and was helpless as Alisha approached my crippled body, her new tail thrashing about. I grinned and created a moon ball, thinking a great ape would be easier to fight than a LSSJ, I didn't anticipate she would turn into a GOLDEN great ape. I went super and smashed a boulder into the ape's chest. I kicked her chin and smashed her face first into the ground. When she stood, I couldn't help but look at the hole her snout made. My muzzle quivered from the temptation to transform into a Great Wolf (Lean great ape that has the face and tail of a wolf), but I also knew that it could also be my only possible way to truly defeat Alisha. I was thrown spiraling into the air by a quick but powerful kick from the calming great ape, forcing me to stare at the artificial moon and transform, also going golden instead of black. Blinded by the rage of my uncontrolled transformation, I backhanded the weaker great beast and sent it spiraling to the ground, in the process I also got grip on my transformation as well as Alisha and we began to transform again. Our bodies shrunk back to normal, Alisha growing red fur on her sides, chest and arms, her pants somehow reappearing, a strange red highlight forming under eyes and her brown hair going wild and turning black. The exact same transformation happened to me except I kept usual fur in the places not replaced by red fur and my wolf like features. Alisha and I started to laugh at the fight we just had, and at our new appearances.

"Sorry I attacked you like that", Alisha said. "I don't know why I got mad like that. But now that I know I am a saiyan, the damage you did to me should cause a massive zenkai boost. What form are we in anyway".

"I don't know, maybe we should do some research on the new level", I replied.

"No you don't, that level is SSJ 4 and, from what I can hypothesize, Super Wolfian 4, though it's just a guess", said a strange voice we had never heard before.

"Who are you", I ask.

"I am King Kai, I trained the legendary Son Goku and Son Gollen", said King Kai.

"How did you know that", I ask.

"Super Saiyan and Wolfian level four are achieved by mastering your golden great beast form, but they only multiply the power of your highest level by fifty or seventy-five in your case Govex", said King Kai.

"Thanks, and before you go, can you tell me how far Kj has progressed, and why Kon, Artix, and Rev haven't shown up yet", I ask.

"Kj has actually reached Super Saiyan 3, but we have already determined by the exhaustion he gets here from the form that he won't be able to use it when he is revived. As for the others, all three of them have fallen for Alisha and are actually fighting to see who gets to date her", he answered. Alisha and I glanced at each other and started to laugh at the guys antics. They had done the same over me but I intervened and told them which of the guys I loved, and he's dead currently. Unfortunately for Alisha, she loved them all equally and didn't know which one to go out with.

"Thanks King Kai, now it's time to stop their fight", I said.

"Too late they've already finished the fight, that took a crap with a finishing move the winner used took both the others out", replied the kai.

"Who won", asked Alisha.

"Not telling, HAHAHAHA", laughed the kai as he hung up.

"Guess we better go and find them", I said.

"Probably, knowing Artix and Kon, we'll find them half dead", Alisha replied. We felt out for their power levels and shot off to go and get them. Once we retrieved their bodies, we chucked them in their respective healing chambers and entered our own to rest and recover.

End of Three year Gap

I stood next to Rev, the victor of the fight, and the one I actually didn't expect Alisha to like the most the whole time. I thought about Vegeta and Bulma with an unlikely relationship much like this one, but then again, it made sense. Our time is turning out to be similar to Goku's. I looked to Shenron's Great-Grandson of a name I still didn't know; considering Goku absorbed Shenron I would see it as good to having a new dragon. Our first wish was to bring Kj back to life, the second was to make sure our foes couldn't leave the planet, our final wish (We get three), was for Kon to have full control over which transformation he could use. After a few minutes of waiting, I realized it would take time for Kj to get back from the otherworld, and that we would have to fight the new foes on our own.

* * *

**Power levels: All are post three years when Kj is brought back  
includes all characters, including saga Villain  
Aeragus, the villain, will always be among every sagas villains**

**Govex: 250,000,000,000  
Govex (Super Wolfian): 18,750,000,000,000  
Govex (Super Wolfian 4): 1,406,250,000,000,000**

**Kj: 300,000,000,000  
Kj (SSJ 1): 12,000,000,000,000  
Kj (SSJ 2): 750,000,000,000,000  
Kj (Super Novarian): 18,000,000,000,000 (can now stay in the form for an infinite amount of time from training)  
Kj (!): 2,160,000,000,000,000  
**

**Rev: 250,000,000,000  
Rev (Super Novarian) : 15,000,000,000,000**

**Alisha: 250,000,000,000  
Alisha (SSJ 1): 12,500,000,000,000**

**Artix (Final Form): 15,000,000,000,000**

**Kon (Ikarus Awaken Light): 18,000,000,000,000**

**Baelfire Sarin: 250,000,000,000  
Baelfire Sarin (SSJ 1): 12,500,000,000,000  
Baelfire Sarin (LSSJ) : 2,000,000,000,000,000**

**Aeragus: 1,500,000,000,000,000  
Aeragus (Red Oozaru): 22,500,000,000,000,000 (base x15)**


End file.
